


Forgive me, Mother

by WindyRein



Series: How does your garden grow? [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Human Claudia Stilinski, Non-Human Stiles, POV Third Person, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Court was calling her back and she had to keep her little wrathling safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve no idea. This literally snuck up on me and gnawed on my head until I wrote it down (I was trying to edit _Something Wicked_ , for fuck’s sake -.-‘ ) (and then I had to take a step back and leave it for a while before I obsessed it to death and, well, wouldn’t you look at that there were missing verbs. :D fml. -.-)
> 
> Also, written before I knew Mama Stilinski's canon name. I like to think she would've called Stiles her little wrathling just because. They're Fae, I don't see them working quite the same as humans. :D

Malencia knew she couldn’t stay with her boys anymore. The Court was calling her back and she couldn’t resist. So she brokered a deal with the Alpha, a _private_ deal, that no-one would know about except for the two women. She promised that the fae magick would bind the two, bringing another of Mother Moon’s into the pack and all she wanted from them was protection for her Iravel.

Malencia didn’t tell the ‘wolf that their sons would’ve twined their fates together even if they were left to their own devices. _(not like it mattered)_

***

The only thing Talia regretted, _truly,_ as her pack burned around her was never telling Derek of the lively half-fae who she’d promised him to. She worried for the little ten-year-old but she told herself he’d be safer without her pack there drawing hunters’ _(and others’)_ eyes on their town, on _him_.

_(there was rage and sorrow and madness but only that one true regret)_

***

Derek spent the first years after the fire apologizing in his dreams.

Laura spent them asking for help, guidance, anything.

Peter couldn’t process anything but loss, _tearing pain_ where his pack had been...his mate...

Iravel woke up screaming the night of the fire but if it was from nightmares or something wrenching inside him, he couldn’t say.

***

Laura glimpsed the boy a day after she arrived. She was intrigued by the whiff of _pack_ but there were more important things at hand.

Peter, when he regained enough awareness, remembered a boy crying silently for his Mama just behind his door and didn’t understand.

Derek, well, Derek shoved the feelings of _mine_ and _pack_ and _mate_ somewhere at the back of his brain shut behind walls of denial when he found a newly-bitten boy and his human friend looking for an inhaler the boy wouldn’t need.

Iravel _(or Stiles as he called himself by now)_ saw Laura and thought her pretty, didn’t remember Peter or the hospital and dismissed Derek as an angry asshole when he met him.

***

Years and years and _years_ , decades later Iravel and Anne Mary stare at a house once rife with life but now quiet as the tomb it is, both thinking of the happy lives they had with the men and women buried under and around the house. Days pass and they just stand there watching as nature quietly and slowly takes over the house. It might be a week, it might be a month later when they raise their heads in unison and howl at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Mama Stilinski’s named after Maleficent. Iravel comes from sudden inspiration forcing me to name Stiles after Wrath...don’t ask, the idea clubbed me over the head and wouldn’t leggo. Mary, or Anne Mary, is named after Jesus’ grandmother and mother; and yes, I’m exactly that pretentious xD (maybe she was Virgin Mary at some point o.O there’s something for you to think about :D)


End file.
